Venting
by iluvecfromtwilight
Summary: What if Bella moved to Forks when her mother died and she was cutting at that time and now it got worse. Then she meets Edward another cutter can those two help each other or just make each other worse.LEMON WARNING
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Twilight series**

**Venting- Chapter one**

**I stormed my way across the airport only to find my brother and sister in law waiting for me. Rosalie and Jasper Hale, their mother Karen Hale married my father three days before my mothers death. I called my father on his honeymoon and he said to come back to Forks but he won't be there until two weeks. I looked at the new people I would be living with, they both of course were very beautiful but I hated them already just because of what happened.**

**I left my entire life back in Phoenix including my two best friends and my asshole of a boyfriend even my step dad. Here I had to start over but what Charlie doesn't know is that I began cutting myself two years back and therapy isn't working. Mom tried everything but all I wanted was something else, I was never the popular kid but I never wanted to be, I just wanted people to leave me alone.**

"**Hey you must be Isabella" what I am guessing to be Rosalie said.**

"**Bella," I said glumly.**

**I thought dating one of the jocks would stop making people talking shit about me but I only got abused.**

"**Hey, so I am going to pull the car around and then we can load up your bags," Jasper said. He was probably a jock and a popular guy here, and I bet Rosalie was too. Then Rosalie cell phone rang playing Taylor Swift Fearless, she held a finger and I just went to find my bags. Finding them was easy but getting them off the belt was semi hard but lucky for me Jasper came around soon to help.**

**We went out to a beautiful red convertible with the truck open and Rosalie on her cell phone in the passenger seat. I loaded up then hopped in the back reaching for my iPod but Jasper's voice stopped me.**

"**So Bella tell us about yourself," He asked pulling away from the airport.**

"**Nothing much to tell, I got no life and my father pulled me away from what little life I did have so yeah you do the math," After that I got my iPod and relax the rest of the way home. I soon feel asleep because when I woke we were not at the house I remember Charlie having.**

**They must have noticed me starring because Jasper said "Its our house and we have our friends waiting inside to meet you," With that Rosalie grabbed my scarred wrist and pulled me inside the huge house. I was greeted with a tiny girl with black hair hugging me, and then a larger male with brown curly hair.**

"**Hi I'm Alice and that was Emmett and the guy hiding in the corner is Edward," The tiny girl said.**

"**Yo," Said Edward as he was standing up, he was beautiful and in all black was he a cutter like me or just a poser. I don't care I just want to know him because I swear this is love at first sight for me.**

_**A/N-**_**Hey guys so this is the first chapter tell me what you think all reviews are welcomed but nice ones are preferred. And also I am looking for a beta!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I do not own the twilight series or the high school musical series or Zac Effron or The Dark Knight.**

**Venting-Chapter two**

**Alice then taking the awkward silence to shout out "Who wants to watch the new High School Musical movie."**

"**Oh hell no," Both me and Edward reply.**

"**Oh why not," this coming from Emmett who was now pouting like a five year old.**

"**Because that movie was made for preteen girls with nothing better to do then stare at Zac Effron all day," Edward said facing up to his brother.**

"**But he is so cute," Alice and Rosalie chorus.**

"**How about we let Bella decide the movie tonight," Jasper said finally speaking up.**

"**Ok then how about The Dark Knight," I suggested.**

"**Yes, I like her already," This coming from Edward.**

"**No no no its to depressing seeing all those people die, even if it is all just fake," Alice whined. I can tell already I might have a problem with Alice, way to preppy, but Edward I can see myself getting along with him.**

"**Fine then whatever I heading up for bed it was a long flight," I said starting to take my stuff upstairs, I turned around only to see Edward grabbing some of my bags. "Which one is my room."**

"**I know where it is, I helped set it up," Edward said taking the lead. I followed him to the only open door on the upstairs, I walked in to see lavender walls with matching…everything. On the bright side I had a sweet stereo system and a laptop. "Well hope you like, I'll go get more stuff."**

"**Thank you ," I called to his retreating figure. I began to look around my bags for my Swiss army knife, I founded right before I heard footstep come up behind me.**

"**So this looks to be the last of it… you really shouldn't do," Edward informed me.**

"**So Mr. Goth I am sure that you do it too," I retorted.**

"**That doesn't matter I have a lot of shit," He started to raise his voice.**

"**And what makes you think that I don't," I was on the verge yelling at him.**

"**But your so beautiful," was his soft reply.**

"**So are you," I said about ready to cry. Then he ran from me, he left me alone about ready to cut, I needed him but he left me.**

**A/N- Wow ok so yeah REVIEW please.3**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own the Twilight series

Venting-Chapter three

I walked over and slammed my door and locked it, I picked back up my knife and raised it. I slit my wrist five times diagonally, as I cried and listened to the yelling going on downstairs. Once I got the bleeding to stop I walked around until I found the shower. A long hot shower was all I needed then I could face everyone, I stood in here till the water went cold.

I got changed and then went downstairs to face the music so to say, I passed a mirror and saw my poor pathetic self, I smashed the mirror, then I saw a clock it was only seven. I walked down into the living room, where Rosalie just took one look at my long sleeved shirt and nudged Alice and Emmett. They moved so quick I couldn't fight them off, they held me down while Rosalie pulled up my right sleeve. I heard the whole room gasp and Alice screamed.

"How could you do that to yourself," Jasper yelled out.

"You don't know nothing about me, just leave me alone!" I yelled back running to my room again. I slammed and lock my door and crawled into my bed ignoring everyone begging for me to talk to them. All I wanted was Edward and he disappeared, so I just cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and realized that I had to go to a new school. So I got changed into a black mini with leggings and a black long sleeve with my black converse. I walked down the stairs only to bump into ms. Perfect herself.

"Oh hey I was just going to wake you, we are going to leave early so you can get everything situated at the main office," she said. I just nodded decided I wasn't going to talk to her or Jasper or anyone for that matter unless it was Edward or a teacher. I walked into the kitchen to find Jasper with a spatula in one hand and a skillet in the other.

"Good morning I thought I would make you some breakfast," He said with a forced smile. I nodded he clearly hated my outfit this morning. I ate the pancakes he made for me then I fetched my bag and stuff and then I just waited outside near the convertible. They finally came out and drove to school with me.

"Good morning Miss Bella," I heard Edward say once I was out of the car and noticed it was raining. I looked up and saw that he had an umbrella over me and him. "I will walk you to the office," and that he did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Twilight series**

**Venting-Chapter four**

**Once in the office I noticed the red head secretary who look stressed out of her mind. So I would try and make this quick "Hi my name is Isabella Swan, I am new here."**

"**Oh yes the chief's daughter, I have all you paperwork around here somewhere," she told me looking around. "oh yes here it is, your map and classes," she handed me two pieces of paper. I looked it over and then Edward dragged me out of there and into the school cafeteria. Then he took my map and began to high light so stuff.**

"**There I gave you short cuts around this place and luckily you wont ever be alone. At least one of us in the group with have the same class as you except gym," He informed me. "but you should be fine there." Then the bell rand and he walked me to my first period class, math. "Ok you got Emmett first thing in the morning, but be warned he will try and cheat."**

**I walked in the class and found Emmett waving his arm like crazy. "Hey Bella over here I saved you a seat," he shouted out to me. I gave the teacher my pass and went to him. "Oh hi so are you ready for so math?" I just shook my head, I still wasn't talking to people. So I just ignored him for the rest of the time and pretended to pay attention to the teacher.**

**After math I had Spanish, I walked into that room to see Jasper waving me over, so it was going to be the same routine.**

"**So how is your day going so far," he said trying to be real. I ignored him too Spanish passed the same but then came my favorite class of all English. I walked in there to find Alice this time, she only greeted me with a hug, some people must have told her I wasn't talking so she wasn't going to make me. I listen to the class and I hopped in on discussions about the books they were ready but I have already read.**

**Then I had lunch, I was planning on sitting alone but Edward saw me and waved me over. I of course went to him ready to talk to him.**

"**Hey so I don't have any classes with you sorry but tell me about your day here so far," he asked. No Edward all day, oh no.**

"**Nothing much to tell school sucks except English love it as usual and everyone is trying to make me talk," I told him not realizing that he didn't know I wasn't talking.**

"**Your not talking," he asked because I was talking to him.**

"**Not to anyone who is not emo/goth or a teacher so yeah I'm not," I said I wasn't eating but he was.**

"**Ok then well aren't you eating," I shook my head and he took my plate. "Fine I will then," with that he began to chow down my food as well. Then we spent the rest of the time in silence, the bell rang which meant I had to go to biology, with Rosalie.**

"**Look I know your not talking but I want you to know that as my new sister I will worry about you," she said the moment I sat down next to her. I just nodded and waited for the class to begin. The class passed which lead me to gym which I hated worse then math. I entered and got a uniformed and got changed only to find out we were playing volleyball which I hated. It ended with me sitting on a bleacher holding my wrist and thinking how cutting and over-extending you wrist don't go together. **

**With the day over with I went to the car to find out that tonight being a Friday the Hales had to throw a party.**

**A/N-Review and I will now have a new poll to help me decided which other person will break Bella of her emo ways.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Twilight series (I do this every chapter why?)**

**Venting-Chapter five**

**I arrived home to find out that people might start arriving in three hours so everyone needed to go shopping, everyone but me. I was just planning on getting drunk and passing out before the party was in full swing. Alice and Rosalie were getting the beer and Jasper and Emmett were getting food which left me and Edward to do some pre-party cleaning.**

"**Ok so pretty much what we have to do is move all the furniture and hide anything breakable," Edward told me once everyone was gone. "Its sounds easy but we have to hide the stuff where no drunk would find it. Oh and also we have to lock up your parent's room so no one will disgrace it." I just nodded already tired of everything.**

**Somehow we found a hiding spot for everything breakable in the house and we arrange the furniture for maximal dancing but still have plenty of chilling places, all before the rest of the gang returned. We lock up our parents room and I made them lock my room too, no way was anyone disgracing my room except for me. Then we waited until we heard a car horn the signal for the party has begun.**

**People starting pouring in but I didn't care I just kept downing beers. That's when I met Mike. He told me that he went to my school but ditched today, I was on my fifth beer and I was a light weight so I had no idea what was going on at that point. Then Mike said something about how pretty I was and I just flipped him the bird and ran off to find Edward. Once I found Edward I saw the dumb twins Lauren and Jessica from my English class hanging all over him, so I did what any drunk jealous girl would, I kicked their skanky asses. Of course it didn't get to far because both Edward and Jasper had not been drinking so they spilt us up pretty quickly.**

**Then Edward got the key to my room and carried me there and laying me down on my bed after locking the door.**

"**Bella why did do that," he asked me softy while brushing back my hair from my face**

"**Because I like you, like really like you, the first time I saw you I thought I was in love, like love at first sight," I slurred out not even focusing on my words.**

"**Oh Bella," I heard him whisper. "The first time I saw you I knew that I loved you, I would never go for either of those girls but I was jealous too, I saw you with Mike!"**

"**Mike ha he was nothing and never will be anything but you, you are everything," I told him.**

"**Oh Bella," was that last thing I remember before passing out.**

**A/N-wow so yea the poll is now up PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU ARE READING!!!! Ummmm also I know my chapter are short but I promise to update everyday after midnight but before noon!3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-I do not own the twilight series (ever)**

**Venting-Chapter five**

**A/N- How about some Edward point of view this chapter**

**As I watch Bella sleep I kept replaying the conversation that we just had and also praying that she would not remember or regret it. She said in a way that she loved me and told her it too but it was so dangerous for us to get in a relationship together. One thing could go wrong and we would kill ourselves. That reminds me, I began to look around Bella's room and found two Swiss army knives and three razors I would not take them but I can not let her cut again.**

"**Hey Edward you in here," my adopted sister Alice came in while asking this.**

"**Yeah Bella is sleeping," I thought of her first.**

"**Are you ok," she asked.**

"**I love her," I finally said.**

"**Are you sure Edward this is a big step and because of your two ways this could be even worse. Make sure that what you do will not her either one of you, you with a to go through many rough patches to be together forever." Alice speech.**

"**I know that Alice, but I also must listen to my heart, I will never give up on us." I said while petting Bella's hair.**

**Alice left me to let me be with my Bella.**

**A/N-He is your Edward time **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-I do not own the twilight series**

**Venting-Chapter seven**

**A/N-Sorry I haven't updated I was over at a friends house, but anyways we are back to Bella's Point of View**

**I woke up only to remember that I had a really odd dream, I dreamt of marrying Edward and then Alice was the one who was performing the ceremonies. Then I remember what me and Edward told each other last night while I was drunk, wait I was drunk well that would explain the headache. He said that he loved me and I told him that I loved him too. I turned to my right and I saw his beautiful face laying right besides me, oh no did we do anything.**

**I looked under the covers and saw that both of us had all of our clothes on, I was only semi relieved because part of me wanted to do something. Edward was fast asleep so now was my only time to think of a plan, because there was no way for us to be together. I get on thinking but there was no way of hiding my true feelings for unless I didn't see his amazing face while I was talking to him. I will tell him that I was drunk and that I could never be with him and that I never meant anything and he didn't mean anything to him and such.**

"**Good morning," oh great he woke up!**

**ere I go "good morning Edward," I said trying to sound like I was in pain and luckily this head ache was helping me in that.**

"**What's wrong my love," he asked.**

"**I am not your love," I responded.**

"**But last night you said that you love me and I said back." this conversation was getting bad.**

"**I was drunk Edward I never meant anything I said," this might be hurting me more then him.**

"**No Bella don't do we can find a way for us to be together I know that we were meant for each other, I know that your worried but I am to but me can make this work," we were crying now.**

"**I'm sorry but I really don't love or even like you," with that he left. I continue to cry but this time I let all the sounds and all my feelings pour out with my tears. I got up to go find my razors but they weren't in the place I last put them so continue to look only to find them hidden in with my books. I cut my wrist and my legs dying for my emotional pain to go away but it never did so I just continue to cut until blackness consume me.**

**A/N- no Bella is not dead and I still need more people to review and to go vote on my poll!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-I do not own the twilight series ( ever)**

**Venting-chapter eight**

**A/N-I think that Edward needs another chapter in his point of view now!**

**I ran down stairs even though I could hear Bella crying I felt like I was dying, I ran out side and into my Volvo and just left like that. I got home and ran to my room and immediately search for my razors and cut my wrist and my arms and legs and everything that I knew wouldn't kill me. Now it was Saturday so it was the Cullen's turn to have a party and I was so ready to get drunk out of my mind and forget about Bella.**

**Then I heard the phone ringing but I made no move to get it, I knew that Alice would. Then a couple minutes later I heard Alice knocking on my door, but she just let herself in.**

"**Bella's in the hospital," she said in a sad slow voice.**

"**What," I jumped up and yelled. I still love no matter what she said and now I was very worried for her.**

"**She cut herself very badly and passed out and then Jasper found her and drove her to the hospital. Carlisle is now working on her very deep cuts," Alice said. "But now its to late to cancel the party so I thought that we could spend the rest of the day with her and then party at night."**

**Of course Alice would plan the entire event ahead, "yes lets go now," I said and pulled her to my Volvo.**

"**Emmett come on were going to the hospital," I called on my way past his door.**

"**What," he said coming out of his room with no pants and Rosalie.**

"**What happened," asked Rosalie.**

"**Bella cut herself really bad and now she is in the hospital," I answered. Then we left out in the Volvo and to the hospital. "Excuse me where is Isabella Swan," I ask a nurse once we got there.**

"**She is in ICU room 53," she said smiling. We all rushed up there to find Jasper and Carlisle talking.**

"**Oh I am glad you're here Edward, she has been saying your name in her sleep for hours now." Carlisle said.**

"**I having been trying to get a hold of Charlie and Mom but neither of them would pick up," Jasper told us. Then I ran into her room and saw her sleeping figure.**

"**Edward," she whispered in her sleep.**

"**I'm here baby and I am never letting you go," I said as I was grasping her hand and I meant every word I said.**

"**Oh Edward I never meant to hurt you," she said now her sleep talking but then I looked up to her face and noticed that her eyes were opened. "I really do love and I am so sorry but I feared our future," she was now crying.**

"**Its ok Bella I already knew that, and next I will not let you push me away," I told her and then she pulled me into the bed with her and we both fell asleep.**

**A/N- there you go I fixed everything so now review please and vote please and also I will be soon looking for a beta!**

**Emma**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Twilight series**

**Venting-Chapter nine**

**A/N-Ok back to Bella's point of view**

**I woke up again and saw Edwards sleeping face, I remember the conversation that we had the first time I woke up. I felt a sudden pain in my wrist and then saw the beautiful man laying on it and I was pulling it the other way. I remembered everything that has happened in the last two day so I looked at the clock and saw that it was one in the morning. Then it all hit me it could never work out between me and Edward and this time he won't let me push him away. What could I do… I could run…but he would find me…I could tell him my past… but he won't care as long as he is my future…I could stay and love him… but then my past would get in my way.**

**I will just stay and tell him past and then see what happens, I hope that we can still be together. I loved him more now then I used to, I know deep down that there will be away for us to stay together. With that thought I fell back asleep.**

"**Bella wake up its breakfast time," I heard a very heavenly voice interrupt my dreams.**

"**MMM…food," was my only response.**

"**Silly Bella," I heard my angel chuckle. " C'mon sit up and I'll feed you."**

**I sat up and opened my mouth watching him feeding me!**

"**First bite of pancakes, and a little bit of good news," he said. "Carlisle said that you can be released to day is you promise to make sure that someone is always at your side for the next forty eight hours."**

"**Really yay, wait can it be you I think that I need to tell you some things," I asked still eating my yummy pancake.**

"**Yes of course Bella and I also need to tell you some stuff but I will be glad to listen, but first we need to get you out." He said looking into my eyes. "How about I go find Carlisle and you finish eating." I nodded and watch has he left me but then turned my attention back to the food.**

**Once I finished the food the door opened to show me two Cullen men, one was just more hotter and younger than the other one, but Carlisle wasn't that bad either.**

"**Ok Bella how the paper work is filled out but I just need your signature and you are eighteen yes?" I nodded and Carlisle "very well then after you sign you are free to go." Carlisle said and passed me the paper work.**

"**And I'll drive you home Bella," Edward said while I was signing. Then I hopped up and ran into my god's arms. "Take me home Edward," I whispered " and stay with me."**

**A/N-Ok I would like to take this moment to warn everyone that the next chapter will be a lemon and then the chapter after that will be the telling of the story so be prepared and please review!!!!3 Emma**


	10. One big bite of me

**One Big Fat Authors Note**

**Now when I started this story I said no Authors notes but now I have to put one in.**

**I have gotten six review but six hundred twenty nine hits so do the math.**

**I will not update again till I get some votes on my polls and at least fifteen reviews.**

**Please and Thank you, and if you have already review then just ignore this.**

**Emma**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer-I do not own the twilight series (still)**

**Venting-Chapter ten**

**A/N-Hey just a warning this chapter will be a lemon!**

**He carried me out to his car and kissed me, he put me in his passenger seat and kissed me again. He drove us to my house and I noticed that all the other cars were gone so we were all alone. He carried me across the threshold and up into my room.**

"**Bella I love you so much," He whispered in my ear and began kissing me.**

"**I love you too Edward," I said in-between kisses. Then I reached up and grasp his shirt and pull it over his head. Our kisses grew in intensity and passion till my shirt was also off and we were both panting but couldn't stop.**

"**Edward I have to let you know I am a virgin," I said trying to collect my breath.**

"**I don't care but I do wish I could say the same but I was drunk and cant even remember her name," he said.**

"**I don't care as long as you are my first," with that my pant came undone and off. Then my bra and his pants, then he reached over to his pants got out his wallet and pulled out a condom. I was teasing the very large tent in his boxers while he was doing this. He hissed and then ripped off my panties and ran his pinky over my colt.**

"**I play piano so I am very good with my hands," he said and stuck a finger into me, I moaned. "Lets find you rhythm." He began to move his finger and even added another one until I was came he of course licked me all up. Then he shed his boxers and pulled on the condom then he climb on top of me.**

**He was huge and it was my first time so when he first thrusted in I screamed out of pain with a little bit of pleasure. He kissed up my tears and didn't move till I told him to after that it hurt a lot less. Finally we both came together and he pulled out and discarded of the condom.**

"**Oh god Bella I love you," he whispered.**

"**I love you too and you were amazing," I replied.**

"**Oh you were too, so how are you feeling right now," he asked me.**

"**I'm glad that I did it with you, and a little bit sore," I replied.**

"**Well lets go take a bath together," He said picking me up again. He carried me into the bathroom and set me down on the sink and started a warm bubble bath. Finally once it was three fourths full we set me in and then climb in behind me. He began to slowly wash me with my black scrubby. Then he washed my hair and then cleaned himself and washed his own hair. Then we just relaxed until the water got cold, and he just picked my up and dried me off first. Then after drying himself off we walked back to my room and fell asleep.**

**A/N-WOW thank you so much Sharpie1994 you are now one of my most favorite people, and for all you other people REVIEW! And vot I have a very nice poll on my profile!!!!!!! EMMA3**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Twilight series and I never will**

**Venting-Chapter eleven**

**A/N-ok so it is now time to hear about both Edward and Bella's story that made them a cutter.**

**I woke up to Edward's smiling face, "Good morning beautiful," he said. Then I remember that night I had amazing sex with him, I gave him my virginity. **

"**Morning," I said a little shaky.**

"**Hey what's wrong," he said pulling me close.**

"**I'm still a little sore from last night that's all," I answered.**

"**Oh ok so I do believe that we were going to tell our stories today," he was so cute.**

"**Oh yeah well who should go first," I asked.**

"**Its all up to you baby," he whispered.**

"**Ok I guess I can get it over with," I said and started with. "Well it all happen two years ago, when this kid kinda fat came up to me and told I was a waste of air. Ever since that day I had been teased and teased, so I eventually began to cut. Then the day came that they physically hurt me, we were playing a game called trash-ball its like basket ball but with a trash can. So it was my turn and I hit the rim but didn't make it in, then after me a short evil kid went and he didn't even hit the rim. So he teased me when I didn't get it in so I teased him we he didn't then he came up to me and smacked my forehead. Then they would throw food at me and throw paper balls at me. Then I went ahead and started dating a semi cool kid who didn't pick on me . I thought would make the teasing stop well it didn't and he abused me so I kept on cutting until the day my mother was killed in a car crash, and then I came here."**

"**Wow Bella I am so sorry my story is nothing like that though," he said and he began. "It all happened two years ago when my real parents died in a car crash with a drunk driver. So I began to cut then school started back up again where I was teased about being an adopted kid but Alice and Emmett were adopted too but they were never teased just me and so I continued to cut and it still happens but now that I met you I might stop cutting just for you."**

"**I might stop cutting just for you too, oh Edward I love you," I whispered and I pulled myself closer to him.**

"**I love you too Bella," He said kissing my head. We laid there until Jasper and Rosalie opened my door.**

"**Bella wake… oh my god so sorry," Rosalie said and then quickly shut the door.**

"**I guess we better go face the music," he said starting to move.**

"**No no no," I said trying to pull him back in my arms. He just picked me up and dressed me then himself and he carried me down stairs.**

"**Ok you guys we need to talk," Jasper said once we got down there. "Now look because both you guys are cutters and you have weird issues this relationship will be hard, and it may face many hard times. But we all agree that it we will support you through what ever happens," everyone else nodded in agreement.**

"**Now on the issue with you guys having sex," Rosalie started.**

"**We love each other so no more say about our personal stuff ok," Edward cut her off, with that all conversation were put on hold.**

"**I'm hungry," I announced, then we all made lunch and had a happy afternoon.**

**A/N-Awwww perfect ending right well guess what its not over no way. Ok I also want to say that Bella's story is my story except dating the jock and having my mom killed but anyways I really need more people to VOTE ON MY POLL.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- I do not own the twilight series (ok world, I don't)**

**Venting-Chapter twelve**

**After a long day of friends, family, and fun I fell asleep in my lover's arms. I woke to another day at ye olde hell hole that I call school, I was not looking for it and I had no change of clothes but there was no time to go home, I need Alice.**

"**Edward wake up now," I said shaking the lazy body next to me.**

"**Huh what," he mumbled sitting up. "What's wrong?"**

"**We have school in half an hour and I have nothing to change into," I told him.**

"**Did I hear a clothing crisis," Alice asked barging in. "Ok Bella come with me I have just the thing."**

"**Oh no I'm scared," I said while walking away with Alice. Once we got to her room we went to The Closet, it was huge.**

"**Ok so I am thinking this with this and this with these shoes," she said while handing me random stuff. I tried it all on and it fit and it was emo to way she mixed some things.**

"**I don't think that heels and me would mixed I'll stick to my converse," I handed her back the heels and made my way to Edward.**

"**Wow you look great," He said once I found him. I was wearing black fishnet with a black and pink corset and black and pink plaid skirt plus my black converse.**

"**Its all Alice," was all I said. I made my way down stairs for the catcalls from Emmett and Alice awaiting to do my hair and makeup. We went in to the bathroom where she put a pink streak in my hair and straighten it plus dark eye makeup and lip gloss. Then I made my way out and pulled Edward in for a rough kiss and went to wait in the car, my confidence was rising. We made our way to school where I pushed opened both doors and walked in like I owned the place with Edward on my side nothing could get to me.**

"**Well well well what have me here," That bitch Lauren started. "A emo girl gained a little bit of confidence and now she owns the school, well news flash bitch I own it."**

"**Well news flash to you my hair and boobs are real and I don't have to dress like a skank to get a date," I said walking away. "Oh and you too Jessica." This was going to be a good day.**

"**What has came over you," Edward whispered to me before our first class which we were separated for.**

"**I'm in love," I gave him one last kiss and went off on my own.**

**A/N-Sorry its been awhile but who likes the new Bella. Polls are in Edward and Herself will be who stops her from cutting. Please review 3**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Twilight series yet again**

**Venting Chapter Thirteen**

**I waltz into my math class and hold my head high until I got to my seat where I turned and faced the stares.**

"**What, don't you guys have your own lives?" I asked to my classmates before the teacher came in but at least the attention was away from me.**

"**Will Isabella Swan and Rosalie and Jasper Hale please come to the office?" The intercom called. I walked out after getting a pass and made my way down to the office where I found my new brother and sister.**

"**What do you think they want?" Rosalie asked me.**

"**I don't know but the principle is coming out now," I told them while watching the door opening.**

"**Yes will you three please come in here," we did. "Now look I have so very bad news but to top it off is some good news."**

"**Well lets get the bad news over with first," Jasper said looking bored.**

"**Okay then, today your parents were on a plane back here because of all of the bad stuff that has been happening to you. But then that plane crashed and now they are dead, the paramedics identified them by their ids." We were in shock "But the good news is that you three don't have school for this week because of this accident." We left then no one said a word and we drove home in silence.**

**Edward's Point of View starting now.**

**I made my of to my French class thinking about the new Bella, and how this all changed after we slept together, did I do this to her. I heard Bella's, Rosalie's, and Jasper's name being called over the intercom then and Jasper sitting right next to me just raised his hand and left. I would ask him about what happened after he came back. So I waited five, ten , twenty minutes, then the entire class and he never came back, I knew something was wrong. I went out into the hallway to find Emmett and Alice talking and I went towards them.**

"**Hey Edward you have Jasper what happened?" Emmett asked me once I got to them.**

"**I don't know he never returned," I told them.**

"**Weird neither did Rosalie," Alice said.**

"**Yeah or Bella," Emmett put in.**

"**I say we better skip the rest of the day and find them," I suggested and they nodded. We just walked out and went straight for there house. We got there to find Jasper in the kitchen with a bottle a brandy, Rosalie in the bathroom with a cigarette and Bella in here room locked up and crying, and all of them would not talk. So I went to get a first aid kit just in case Bella decided to cut again and us Cullen's separated to go help our lovers.**

"**Bella sweetie its just Edward you should let me in," I said quietly knocking on her door. The door unlocked and opened to find Bella crying and her wrist bleeding. "Oh Bella luckily I brought the first aid kit." I got her all cleaned up and laying with her on her bed. "Do you want to tell me about it, it might help."**

"**Charlie and Karen died in a plane crash," she said and then she just fell asleep crying.**

**A/N- So yup I just killed more people But now Bella and Edward will both stop cutting but I think Bella needs a little bit of her own kind of therapy I think the next chapter might be another lemon…… REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer-You should know by now that I do not own the Twilight series.

Venting-Chapter fourteen

A/N-Will be in Edward's Point of view and yes it is a lemon!

I woke up to a very beautiful Bella on top of me grinding into my groin and pulling at her shirt.

"Edward I need you," Bella bended down and whispered to me. When in health class I remember how some people deled with grief through intimacy, and Bella must have been one of those people. I was about to stop her but I looked up and saw two pink, and hard nipples and my friend in my pants told me to not stop.

"Bella you are grieving you don't want sex," I said but she ripped off my own shirt.

"Oh I think I do," she took my right nipple into her mouth and began to play with it and then switching to the left. After that her pants were off as were mine and she was now grinding harder against my very hard erection. I couldn't stop her now but I can enjoy what she gives me.

Then the panties and boxers were off and she was rolling on a condom, she got from her bedside table, onto me. Then she straddled me and swiftly thrusted her on me.

"Oh my I forgot how big you were," she whispered and began to ride me. Finally we both reached our release and she got off of me.

Bella's Point of view starting now

Oh my god what did I just do, I was grieving over my parents and I fucked my boyfriend, boyfriend Awwww I said it. He tried to stop me but I needed some sort of closer that I needed love to fill.

"Oh god I love you Bella," the hole was full when he said that.

"I love you too Edward," I said back before we fell back asleep.

A/N-short and sweet. Review it


	16. Chapter 15

**Venting Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer-I don't own the stupid twilight series alright**

I woke up to a now very familiar body, it had me pinned down by his arms and legs. Last night flooded back into my mind and everything that happen before that.

I screamed "Edward how come you didn't stop me," I started shaking him.

"You wouldn't let me, you kept on pushing me further. You were uncontrollable," He said sleepy.

"Well I am sorry alright, I'm sorry I am such a terrible girlfriend, I'm sorry I'm uncontrollable, and I am sorry I ever walked into your life," with that said I stormed out of the room. I knew this was my house and I should make him get out but instead I headed into the shower. A few minutes later I heard unlocking and someone coming in.

"Bella its Edward, I am not sorry that you walked into my life and I am not sorry that your uncontrollable in fact I love it, there is always something new with you, and most of all you are not a terrible girlfriend, and I love you and I always will." he pulled me into a hug.

"I love you too," I whispered into his chest. I felt the water go cold and he went back to our room. I didn't want to lose him, so for now on I would just assume that he knows best. I turned of the water and grabbed a towel and made my way back to my room and saw Edward. He was standing in the middle of the room wearing nothing but black jeans and boxers underneath. He was holding my Swiss Army Knives and razor blades.

"Bella, I love you, I don't want you to be in pain anymore or for you to die. Let's both just promise each other to stop cutting now and forever," He said dropping them on my bed and taking a hold of my hands.

"Yes, instead whenever we feel like cutting we will go to each other and help through our love," I pulled him into a kiss. Then I walked over to blades and picked them up and went downstairs. Edward followed me and I tossed them out in the main trash bucket in our house, he pulled me into a hug and I started crying.

I wasn't crying because I was sad but because I was so relieved that it was finally all over. "Edward," I whispered his name. He pulled me out into his car and we went to his house. He pulled me our of his Volvo and into the house and up the stairs. His room was dark green and brown like camo. He did some digging around and he found all of his knives and blades and then went back downstairs and tossed them in his house's main trash bucket. He let out a breath of relieve and kissed my forehead.

We went back upstairs and fell asleep holding each other.

**A/N- I am so sorry that it has been so long, I am also sorry that this is short. I don't even have an excuse I feel awful, I'm going to try and post more but unfortunately I can't make any promises. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me this long.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Venting Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer- You would think by my sixteenth chapter I would need to do this but I am…I do not own the Twilight series or any about the Twilight series…ok done.**

**Bella P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning feeling hot and achy. The events of the past week hit me like a train. Everything has been happening so fast. With my life, with school, and especially with Edward. I really did love him but was it safe for two people like us to be moving this much in this little time. I really haven't been here that long.

I suddenly felt hotter and sort of nauseous. Never being in Edward's house made it next to impossible to find the bathroom, but I did and once I did I threw up in the toilet. Once I was done throwing up I wobbled back to Edward's room and climbed into bed. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around me. He kissed my forehead and never once opened his eyes.

"Love, are you alright?" He mumbled more to the pillow that to me but I heard him fine anyways.

"No Edward I just woke of feeling hot and then I threw up. I think it might have to do with all the stress I am under or maybe it was grieve. But anyways I feel terrible and I just want to lay in bed with you all day," I replied softly. He opened his eyes the moment I said threw up and I knew what he was thinking. "No Edward I am not pregnant, we used a condom every time we did something." I knew that would calm him.

"Bella you do know that condoms are on ninety nine percent effective and they can rip sometimes," Now he was freaking me out. I thought that was a myth but I trust him.

"Well then we better run down to the store and get a test," I leaped out of bed and grabbed my jacket and tossed Edward his keys and gave him my best no nonsense look.

We got to the store very uneventful ride over but Edward did keep on glancing at my stomach. I found the tests, grabbed two boxes just in case. Edward insisted on paying and then he rushed us back home.

I went into Edward's bathroom and peed on the two sticks and put them on the counter. I set a timer on my cell phone and went outside to sit with Edward on his bed. We just held each other, no words, only love, and that was all we needed. My phone went off saying my two minutes were up. Edward and I took a deep breath together and went into the bathroom.

**A/N- Hey loveys, so I really don't want to make her pregnant but I will put up a poll and have you guys vote for what you want me to do. But no matter what you vote I have to warn, I will be ending the story soon. I will write an ending though and not leave you guys hanging.3 Emma**


	18. Sorry But its important

Attention All Readers. Reviewers, and Authors!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Mystical-Elf-Of-Sorrow

Gothic Saku-chan

iluvecfromtwilight

-Sorry for it not being a chapter, i just havent found the drive to continue with this story yet, as i had quite a bit written out on paper, which my silly little brother distroyed. Though Please sign and pass on


End file.
